The use of signalling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, signalling devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing a driver of an automobile to signal for a turn are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 286,526 to Wardle et al. discloses an automobile steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,029 to Envall et al. discloses an automobile steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,715 to Vian discloses an automobile steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,474 to Oki discloses a steering wheel with display panel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,789 to Kreisl discloses a signalling arrangement for automotive vehicle steering wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,338 to Sims discloses an automobile steering wheel and turn signal indicator, as illustrated in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, steering 12 wheel is adapted for use with an automobile. The steering wheel 12 has an annular handle 14 for allowing a user a firm grip. The steering wheel has a generally circular central hub 16 adapted to be coupled to a steering column of an automobile. A first pair of spokes 18 is symmetrically disposed about the hub and horizontally extended outward therefrom to the handle to form an angle of 180 degrees therebetween for supporting the handle in a stationary configuration. A second pair of spokes 20 is also included and symmetrically disposed about the hub below the first pair of spokes and angularly extended downwards and outward therefrom to the handle to form an angle of 60 degrees therebetween.
Each spoke of the first pair and the second pair has a length equal to the radial extent of the hub. The steering wheel also includes a diametrical pair of recessed switch holes 22 disposed on the hub near the periphery thereof. The switch holes are aligned with the first pair of spokes and adapted to receive a turn signal indicator therein.
The turn signal indicator 30 is electrically conductive. It is formed of a pair of disk-shaped push button switches. Each push button switch is extended through a separate switch hole 22 to thereby define a right push button switch 32 and a left push button switch 34. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,918 having a similar arrangement, the details of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automobile steering wheel and turn signal indicator that allows a driver to activate the right or left turn signals without removing his/her hands from the steering wheel. For example, I have discovered that the steering wheel in the Sims patent provides no indication of which push button is associated with the left or right turn signal. Thus, after the steering has been turned even 90 degrees, potential confusion may result as illustrated in FIG. 2 via reference numeral 24. As illustrated in FIG. 3, after the steering wheel has been rotated 180 degrees via reference numeral 26, the turn signal buttons 32, 34 have reversed their positions, further creating confusion and possibly incorrect turning signals.
In addition, in the Sims patent, the user is required to view the turn signal lights in an area that is apart from the turn signal buttons, thereby requiring the driver to pay less attention to the road, and thereby increasing the likelihood of potential accident.
The Sims patent also fails to provide the driver feedback with respect to the appropriate turn signal button to use and which turn signal may be currently activated. That is, in the Sim patent, the driver is required to view an area that is substantially different and/or removed from the turn signal button.
In this respect, the automobile steering wheel and turn signal buttons according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a driver of an automobile to signal for a turn without removing his hands from the steering wheel, and providing more effective feedback to the driver.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved automobile steering wheel and turn signal buttons which can be used for allowing a driver of an automobile to signal for a turn without removing his/her hands from the steering wheel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.